


Sharing that bed

by esocwen



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Rimming, Romance, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esocwen/pseuds/esocwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what the sleeping situation was with just that one small bed in Shiro's dorm room? Things could get interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of K or their wonderful characters. I just enjoy reading and writing about them.

“um… Kuroh? Are you sleeping on the floor?”

Dinner had ended, and after cleaning the kitchen and dishes, it was time for the former king and his two clansmen to get ready for bed. Shiro had changed into a red shirt, but had to borrow some black pj pants from Kuroh. Shiro being back in his original body his old pjs would no longer fit him. 

“Yes, where else would I sleep? Neko has her private space and now that you are home again you need your bed”

“But Kuroh, we can both sleep in this bed…”

“No no, that is your bed. I do not want to inconvenience you…”

“I refuse to let my clansman sleep on the floor, especially when we can both fit just fine in this bed… and you are never an inconvenience” Shiro gave a playful wink.  
Kuroh just looked at him with this hesitant expression on his face. Kuroh was glad to have his king back home and wanted to express that to him, but he still wasn't sure how. Plus the bed would be a more comfortable night's sleep than the floor.

Shiro held his hand out and motioned for Kuroh to come lay down on the bed. “Come on, I promise it will be more comfortable than the floor”. Shiro was so happy to have his clansmen back in his life. Now that he had some alone time with Kuroh, he planned on taking full advantage of it. 

“Alright”. Kuroh came over to the bed and climbed in next to Shiro. Shiro had already laid down on the right side of the bed. Kuroh scooted in on the left and rolled onto his side with his back to Shiro, he had already put on his blue pj pants and plain white shirt. Kuroh was feeling more than a little awkward being so close and in such an intimate space with Shiro. He could feel the blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks. That wasn’t the only thing he felt creeping over. He heard Shiro turn over and curl up next to his back. 

Shiro teasingly whispered in his ear “See? I don’t bite….” Shiro slowly moved his hand up to rest on Kuroh’s side “…but I do tickle”. Shiro gave Kuroh’s side a few ticklish pinches.  
“Ah! Shiro! No tickling!” Kuroh rolled onto his back in an attempt to push Shiro away, but before he knew it Shiro hopped on top of him and attacked Kuroh’s ribs. “Hahaha! Stop Shiro! No!” Kuroh couldn’t hold back his laughter. 

“Aw, I have a ticklish wife. I’m a lucky man.” Shiro pulled up Kuroh’s white shirt and blew a large raspberry right in the center of his belly.  
“Aaah! Shiro, enough!!” Kuroh bucked his hips which sent Shiro flying forward. He landed on top of Kuroh with their faces not even an inch apart and his elbows resting above Kuroh's shoulders. Shiro’s lips were so close to Kuroh’s he couldn’t resist closing the distance and tasting those lips. When Shiro kissed him, Kuroh let out a deep moan that surprised both of them. Shiro took that as permission to deepen the kiss and Kuroh put his arms around Shiro's body. He quickly turned Shiro over onto his back and used one of his arms to push his arms over his head. 

Shiro loved feeling Kuroh's weight on top of him, covering his body. He just wanted to melt right into him. Kuroh was starting to dominate this kiss, becoming more needy. Shiro kept moaning into his mouth and pressing his body up into Kuroh as much as he could. Kuroh finally broke the kiss, giving them both some much needed air. Shiro was too distracted by the kiss to realize Kuroh had slid his free hand up the inside of his shirt. With Shiro's arms still pined above his head, Kuroh lightly started to tickle his fingers up Shiro's side.  
"Haha, Kuroh! you sneak!" Kuroh started planting small kisses on his lips and cheeks while Shiro continued his giggling. Kuroh tilted his head and started to nibble and lick Shiro’s neck causing even more giggles. Shiro leaned his head back exposing more of his neck. His neck was so sensitive but he loved feeling Kuroh's warm lips and tongue. 

He turned his face to look at Kuroh. Shiro had a very genuine smile and content expression, it made Kuroh stop what he was doing and release Shiro's arms. Shiro brought his arms down to wrap them around Kuroh's shoulders. He looked directly into Kuroh's deep blue eyes "I love you, Kuroh". 

Kuroh's eyes went wide for a moment "i love you too, Shiro" He gave Shiro another quick kiss on his lips, almost in a bashful way. Shiro giggled again "My Kuroh is so cute. See, tickle fights and kisses in bed are much more fun than sleeping on the floor." Shiro gave him another playful wink. Kuroh could feel his cheeks blushing again and he let out a sigh. "Idiot".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More bed time moments. These chapters are not in any kind of order or time sequence, just random moments of looove. ;)

Kuroh was back inside that building running.He had just defeated Yukari and was now running as fast as he could to find his king. He had to protect him. Kuroh made it to the center room where he could hear the fight happening inside. He ran in just in time to see Nagare strike down his king with a fatal blow. Kuroh watched as Shiro's body was struck through the middle by Nagare's powerful green aura. Kuroh screamed for Shiro and ran over to him only to find him already gone. Kuroh picked up Shiro's lifelss body in his arms. The realization that he had failed his king and he was now gone forever hit Kuroh like a bullet to the heart. He started to scream... 

Kuroh awoke suddenly and sat up quickly. His heart was pounding and he was covered in a cold sweat. It had been just a nightmare. Kuroh turned to the side of the bed and put his feet on the ground resting his face in his hands. He felt like crying but instead just tried to calm his panicked breathing. He felt the bed space behind him dip and a familiar sweet voice call his name.  
"Kuroh? Are you alright? You awake already? Its only 2 AM."  
"I know, I'm sorry, Shiro, I didn't mean to wake you. I had a bad dream is all. Go back to sleep"  
Shiro sat up and looked at his Kuroh, he could tell he wasn't alright after his dream. He slid over behind him and lovingly wrapped his arms around Kuroh's shoulders and rested his head next to his. "I'm sorry you had such a bad dream. Do you want to tell me about it? Would that help you feel better?"  
Kuroh didn't want to rehash his dream, he knew all of that was behind them, but the idea of still possibly losing Shiro was horrifying. Kuroh leaned back into Shiro's warm body and reached up to hold his arms. "No, I don't want to talk about it. Just promise me you'll never leave me again. My heart can't handle breaking anymore."  
"Kuroh..." Shiro wasn't expecting that response and it made his breath hitch. He hugged his arms around Kuroh even harder and barried his face in his long black soft hair. "Kuroh, I never want to leave you again. I'm going to stay with you always for the rest of my new mortal life" . Shiro brushed Kuroh's hair away from his face and whispered "I love you so much" and kissed the side of his ear. Kuroh leaned his head into Shiro but still let out a deep sigh.  
"What? you don't believe me?" Shiro asked with slight concern. Kuroh shook his head. "Yes, I believe you. But I still worry that I might lose you. What if I'm not strong enough or good enough to keep you with me. I still worry about that." Shiro pulled Kuroh back onto the bed. "You can't spend your time worrying about silly things like that! Come here! Cuddle with me and I'll kiss your worries away!" Shiro pulled Kuroh into his lap and started planting random kisses all over his face. Kuroh couldn't help but smile. "Shiro, you're..." But before he could finish, Shiro sealed Kuroh's lips with his own and refused to let them go.  
Kuroh reached for Shiro's head and laced his fingers into his beautiful silver hair and pulled him in close. It was a deep passionate eager kiss but still very gentle and soft. Once they both pulled back, Shiro followed it up with a sweet kiss to Kuroh's nose, then his forehead, then his left cheek, but before he could get to the other one Kuroh leaned in and caught Shiro's lips with a another deep kiss. They had shifted now and Shiro was on top. Kuroh slid his hands down Shiro's body to rest at his waste. Shiro affectionately bit down on Kuroh's collarbone, which instantly made Kuroh moan and shift up into him.  
Shiro took Kuroh's wrists and pulled his arms around him, leaning into him again and sucking on Kuroh's collarbone and kissing up his neck. "Aaah, Shiro... that feels so good.." Shiro took the encouragement and worked his way up to bite and nibble on Kuroh's earlobe. He used the distraction to slip his hand down into the front of Kuroh's shorts. Kuroh's eyes popped open and looked at Shiro. "May I?" Shiro teasing asked. "Uh... we've never done this before...do you want me to?"  
Kuroh paused for a moment, he was shy and nervous but he still wanted this. "Yes I want you to" Kuroh leaned in for a kiss as Shiro slid his hand all the way into Kuroh's shorts and wrapped it around his already hard cock. Kuroh moaned into Shiro's mouth.  
"Wow, that's very impressive." Shiro teased as he slowly started to stroke him.  
Kuroh closed his eyes and tilted his head back in pleasure. Shiro moved closer and started kissing and nuzzling his neck as he started to pick up the pace, squeezing a bit harder. Kuroh was getting closer and closer and started grinding his hips up to get more friction from Shiro's body.  
Shiro looked down at Kuroh's face. He had never seen him with this expression before, breathing heavy, losing his usual reserved and serious nature and starting to unwind and give in to this pleasure. It was the sexiest thing Shiro had ever seen. "You're so beautiful Kuroh."  
"Ah, Shiro..." Kuroh's stomach was starting to tighten and he felt himself coming to an edge and spilling over it. "Aah yes Shiro!" Kuroh still had his eyes closed tightly and he could see stars light up the back of his eyelids. He breathed in and out deeply as the waves of pleasure ran through him. Once he started to come back down, he opened his eyes to see Shiro staring down at him with a sweet smile on his face. Kuroh couldn't help but blush a little.  
"Did you enjoy that Kuroh?"  
"Yes. Thank you"  
Shiro started to laugh "did you just thank me? Haha! You don't have to thank me for that! I think I enjoyed it more than you did. You have no idea how sexy you look right now!"  
"Shiro, stop!" Kuroh's face was really burning now and turning redder by the second.  
Shiro laughed again and rolled off of Kuroh to lay next to him.  
"Do you feel better now? I don't want you to be upset about me. "  
Kuroh wrapped his arms around Shiro's waste "yes I feel better, having you here with me makes me better". Kuroh gave Shiro a sweet kiss to his lips. " I love you Shiro".  
"I love you too, my Kuroh!" Shiro replied grinning ear to ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure smut, good ol' fashion smut with a little bit of sweet talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm new to writing smut type work, so I apologize if it isn't very good or steamy. Hopefully its good enough to get the image across. I changed the rating to explicit instead of mature. it may not be "explicit" worthy, but i wasn't sure and didn't want to risk it.

"uuuhhh....oooo.....mmmm gaaawwwh..." Shiro moaned and arched his neck pressing the back of his head into the pillow. He was breathing heavy, sweat was starting to drip down the side of his face. His eyes were pinched shut. Shiro felt the arms that were wrapped around his legs get tighter and yank his body farther down the bed. "Aah!". Shiro looked down to see the head of dark shiny hair between his legs engulf his penis even deeper into his throat. Kuroh began to suck harder. "Aaah Kuroh! How are you so good at this?!!" Kuroh lifted his eyes up to look at Shiro, then moved his mouth to the top of his cock and slowly started to circle his tongue around the head. Shiro's body responded by squeezing his legs tighter and trying to move his hips up closer, but Kuroh's arms held him in place. "Uuuaaah, Kuroh! You're driving me crazy!" Shiro whined. Kuroh looked back up at him with a little smirk on his face his tongue starting to slide down the side of Shiro's length. "UH! Kuroh Please!!" Shiro was getting restless and to the point of begging. Kuroh wrapped his arms around Shiro's hips and pulled him up closer so his legs were now over his shoulders. "Yes sir, my king" Kuroh teased playfully with the tip of Shiro's penis right next to his lips. He took Shiro back into his mouth, moving up and down the entire length. Every time Shiro's cock reached the back of his throat, Kuroh would hold it there an extra second longer and suck even harder. "uuughh thats so amazing! Yes Kuroh!!!" Shiro was gripping the sheets just trying to keep himself on the bed. He had goose bumps forming on his skin and he could feel the waves of pleasure getting stronger and coming faster. Before he knew it he was on the verge of coming, coming really hard. "Uh Kuroh!!" he yelled and he came straight down the back of Kuroh's throat. Kuroh kept Shiro in his mouth until he finished and swallowed every bit of Shiro's release. Shiro took a deep breath and exhaled with a satisfied sigh and happy grin on his face. He looked down to see Kuroh resting his arms and chin on his lower belly. "Come here you" he reached down and tugged on Kuroh's arms. Kuroh smiled and moved up to lay next to Shiro who cuddled into arms. "Did you enjoy that?" Kuroh asked. "Mmmm yes! yes! yes!" Shiro replied and nuzzled his face into Kuroh's neck. "You are so perfect" Shiro reached his face up to kiss Kuroh's lips "I love you". "I love you too" Kuroh leaned down to start kissing Shiro's neck. "Hehe, that tickles!" "I don't care" Kuroh rolled Shiro over on top of him and held him there in his arms planting more kisses on his neck and down to his collarbone. Shiro let out a squeal and reciprocated quickly by capturing Kuroh's earlobe in his mouth and tugging on it with his teeth. "Ah! So you want to start that huh?" Kuroh flipped Shiro back over and had him face down on his stomach this time. Shiro couldn't help but laugh, he liked it when Kuroh tried to get rough with him. Kuroh started to kiss down Shiro's back and then playfully bit the top of his ass. "Ah! I didnt think the black dog really bites, haha AH!" Kuroh bit him again, this time a little harder in response to Shiro's teasing. He grabbed Shiro's hips and pulled his ass back with his hands. Kuroh planted kisses on Shiro's lower back and started massaging his ass cheeks. "Mmmmm" Shiro hummed. Suddenly Kuroh slid his tongue down and back up Shiro's crack. "Ah! Kuroh!" Shiro's eyes went wide and he felt his face getting warm. Kuroh gently pulled Shiro's cheeks apart and stuck his tongue in deeper and slowly began to lick his hole. Shiro gasped and let his mouth fall open. As embarrassed as he was to have Kuroh in such an intimate space, what he was doing with his tongue felt incredible. "Oooh..." Shiro couldn't help but lean his ass back closer to Kuroh. Kuroh smiled and took the initiative to push his tongue it a bit deeper. "Uuh!" Shiro felt chills of pleasure go up his spine. "Mm, Kuroh, you are getting me wound up again." "Good" Kuroh pulled Shiro's hips up so his ass was now up higher and Shiro was leaning back on his knees. He put his face back in its previous location and continued torturing Shiro with his tongue. Shiro put his head down between his arms and continued to moan. Kuroh waited a moment and then reached down underneath Shiro's thighs and took his already hardening cock in his hand. He began to stroke his cock slowly at first. Shiro was beside himself, he couldn't believe he had Kuroh going to town on his ass and now working on his cock again. How did he get so lucky? What did he do in a past life to be rewarded with this? Kuroh tightened his grip and started to move his hand faster. "Uh, Kuroh, I'm not going to last long like this". Shiro's body started to feel like it was going to collapse or explode, he couldn't figure out which. He never realived how someone could make him feel this way physically and emotionally. He loved being with Kuroh and how he made him feel. After a few more moments he found himself panting and getting dizzy with pleasure. "Mmmm..uuuh..Aaaah!" Shiro spilled over Kuroh's hand. His legs were shaking and he couldn't stay on his knees anymore. Kuroh wrapped his arms around Shiro's waist and pulled him back up to lay down on the bed. Shiro was still panting and catching his breath. Kuroh pulled Shiro back into his chest and gave him light kisses on his shoulder. "Uh, Kuroh, that was amazing. you are going to spoil me with this.""I'd be ok with that" Kuroh replied. Shiro smiled but then was interupted by a yawn. "Mmm, I'm sleepy" Shiro rolled over to face Kuroh and put his arms around his neck. "Cuddle and sleep with me? Please?" Kuroh laughed and then kissed Shiro on the nose. "of course, my king".


	4. Ch 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I owed Kuroh some love after that last chapter. Good times for him, but Shiro will enjoy it too. ;)

Shiro felt warm sunlight start to touch his face. It felt nice but he didn't want to open his eyes yet, he definitely was not a morning person and did not want to get out of bed yet. He shifted a little and was met with a delicious weight resting on his chest, warm arms resting on both sides of him. He tilted his head down to rest on top of a soft head of black hair. Shiro inhaled deeply and that rich intoxicating smell of Kuroh filled his nose sending a shiver down his neck. "Mmmm" Shiro smiled and nuzzled his face deeper into the top of Kuroh's hair. Shiro felt Kuroh stir and opened his eyes to look down at him but he was still asleep. Shiro loved it when he had the chance to stare at Kuroh when he wasn't aware of it (as creepy as that sounds). Shiro started to comb his fingers through Kuroh's hair. Kuroh's sleeping face was so adorable, the way his eyelashes would occasionally flutter and his slightly pouted lips. Mmm, those lips. Shiro couldn't take his eyes off of them. He lifted his hand and brought his fingers to Kuroh's lips. His fingers were surprisingly met with a kiss from those soft lips.  
"Ahha, you're awake?"  
Kuroh reached up to grab Shiro's hand and planted a few more sweet kisses on his palm. "Yes, good morning." Kuroh followed up with a kiss to Shiro's wrist and started to work his way up his arm. Shiro leaned down to meet him half way and pulled Kuroh's chin up to meet his lips. It was a firm but gentle soft kiss. Shiro kept his face close and sat up bringing Kuroh up with him. "I love waking up to my beautiful wife every morning" Shiro teased. Kuroh rolled his eyes "Still with the teasing. Why are you always so silly."  
"Why are you always so serious?! Plus, I thought you liked my teasing" Shiro gave Kuroh a wink as he ran his fingers down and back up Kuroh's arms. He rested his hands on both sides of Kuroh's face and pulled him into his lips for another kiss. "Hmm, depends on the teasing" Kuroh replied, he leaned back to lay down and pulled Shiro on top of him. "Like I've said before, actions speak more to me than words".  
"Ooh, challenge accepted then." Shiro smiled. He straddled Kuroh and took his hands pinning his arms next to him. Shiro leaned down to kiss Kuroh teasing his lips with his tongue, Kuroh slightly parted his lips as a welcoming invitation, Shiro dipped his tongue into his mouth and pressed it against his. As soon as their tongues touched it was instant fire for both of them. Their tongues tangled and wrestled with each other. Every time they made out like this, Shiro was left breathless and even more in love.  
Kuroh was moaning underneath him and starting to roll his hips up into Shiro. Shiro pulled away, still holding Kuroh's arms down he pushed them above his head. Shiro leaned in to kiss Kuroh's neck and nibbled on his collarbone. He started to work his way down Kuroh's chest, halting when he had reached the center. "I want this right here, can I have it?" He made a little heart shape with his tongue right over where Kuroh's real heart was. "Yes, Shiro, make it yours". Shiro circled his fingers around Kuroh's left nipple as he brought lips over the right one and made the same circle motion with his tongue. Kuroh moaned and started to arch his back. Shiro smiled and moved on, but not before giving Kuroh's left nipple a playful lick, moving on down lower leaving kisses and nibbles down Kuroh's ribs and abdomen. He could feel Kuroh's body starting to tense up and move towards him. Shiro put his hands on Kuroh's hips to hold him still. He looked up at Kuroh and gave him a playful smile, then started kissing Kuroh's belly, stopping to circle his tongue around his navel and then dipping it inside. Kuroh arched his stomach and his knees twitched. He let out a light whimper.  
"Mmm, I love it when you make that noise, Kuroh." Shiro whispered and then lightly bit him on his lower belly. "Roll over now, sweetheart." Kuroh did as told, Shiro climbed on top and ran kisses over the back of his neck, then nibbled on his ear lobe and dipped his tongue lightly inside his ear. Kuroh whimpered again followed by moaning Shiro's name. Shiro kissed Kuroh's shoulder then moved down his spine with a combination of kisses, nibbles and licks. Shiro finally reached Kuroh's beautiful ass and leaned back on his elbows to admire it for a moment. Shiro bit his lip eagerly and gently squeezed and massaged Kuroh's cheeks. It was so tight and perfect. Shiro dove in kissing Kuroh's ass and licking right above his crack and moving down. Kuroh moaned and shifted giving Shiro better access. Shiro continued his kissing and reach under to lightly tickle and gently squeeze Kuroh's balls. Kuroh hummed with pleasure "Shiro, please..."  
Shiro leaned over him" Kuroh, suck my fingers". Kuroh eagerly took Shiro's fingers into his mouth sucking them and making sure they were good and wet. Shiro kissed his neck while waiting for him to finish prepping his fingers. He removed his fingers from Kuroh's warm mouth and moved back down to rest between his legs. "Are you ready, sweetheart?"  
"Mmm yes please"  
Shiro slowly inserted one finger into Kuroh's ass and gently moved it in and out a few times, then inserted his second finger and slowly and gently began to stretch and massage Kuroh out. Kuroh could feel waves of pleasure moving through his body. Shiro pressed a bit farther and found that delicious pleasure spot as he reached Kuroh's prostate. Kuroh immediately moaned and arched his back in pleasure, his toes began to curl. "Aaah, that's what I like to see" Shiro teased. Shiro pressed and moved inside Kuroh for several long moments, making him moan and whine in pleasure. Kuroh was finding it impossible not to push back farther onto Shiro's fingers. "Shiro please, I need more, I need you".  
"Are you sure, sweetheart? I can do... other things... for you if you'd like" Shiro said playfully.  
"Yes, I'm sure, Shiro. I want you."  
"Anything you want, my Kuroh."  
Shiro worked Kuroh for a few more moments, then lined up his own hardening cock with Kuroh. He very slowly started to insert himself while holding and massaging his hips. Kuroh slowly exhaled, not even realizing he had been holding his breath. Once Shiro was all the way in he waited a moment for Kuroh's body to adjust. "How does that feel, baby?"  
"ah perfect. please move, I want to feel you move."  
"of course, baby" Shiro started to move slowly in and out. Kuroh was so tight and felt so warm. Shiro loved being inside Kuroh, he loved how intimate it was. The site in front of him was pure heaven, Kuroh was moaning and writhing in pleasure, his tight defined back muscles flexing as he moved with each one of his thrusts. Without realizing Shiro had gradually picked up the pace, Kuroh was whimpering again. "uh, yes, Shiro. Harder please". Shiro moved harder and reached Kuroh's sensitive prostate again and began slamming into it with each thrust. Kuroh pretty much melted, "uuuaaah Shiro! Oooh gaawd!"  
Shiro could feel Kuroh's muscles contracting and tightening around his cock. The feeling of Kuroh around him and hearing him moan his name in pleasure was sending delicious chills up Shiro's spine. "Oh Kuroh, I could make love to you like this forever!" Shiro reached around and grabbed Kuroh's rock hard cock and started stroking it keeping time with his thrusts.  
"Aaaauuh! Shiro!! Shit!! Ah god!!" Kuroh was reaching his threshold and wouldn't last much longer.  
"Kuroh, you keep that up and i'm going to lose my mind!" Shiro was reaching climax too and was starting to lose control, he was thrusting harder now and squeezing onto Kuroh.  
"Aaah Shiro, I'm...." before Kuroh could finish his thought he was coming hard, all over Shiro's hand. As Kuroh came, he clenched around Shiro which was enough to push him over the edge and Shiro came inside Kuroh and nearly fell over top of him.  
Once both boys were finished they collapsed on top of each other panting and smiling.  
Shiro rolled over and wrapped his arm around Kuroh's neck and kissed his cheek "Did my actions speak to you, Kuroh?" he said teasingly. Kuroh snickered and rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face. "I heard your actions loud and clear". Kuroh wrapped his arms around Shiro and rolled over on top of him. "I hope you enjoy pleasing your wife every morning along with waking up with him."  
"Oooh! yes, yes, yes!! It pleases me to please you of course." Shiro replied with a wink.  
Kuroh laughed "I love you".  
"Mmm, I love you too, my Kuroh, my sweetheart, my "wife". You know what else I love?"  
"what is that?" Kuroh asked.  
"Breakfast!" Shiro laughed as he jumped up and pulled Kuroh out of bed and towards the kitchen. Kuroh shook his head "you really are a mess sometimes".


	5. Ch 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Shiro isn't feeling well. Leave it to Kuroh to know how to sooth him.

Shiro lay in bed feeling miserable. He had been sick with a cold for the past several days. After a few days of not feeling well, Kuroh had pretty much forced Shiro to go to the doctor. He was given a shot, which Shiro was not happy about and insisted on holding Kuroh's hand through the whole event. The doctor proscribed medicine and for Shiro to get plenty of rest and fluids. Since then, Kuroh had made it his personal mission to make sure Shiro stayed in bed and rested. Kuroh waited on Shiro hand and foot, making sure he took his medicine, had plenty of soup to eat and fluids to stay hydrated. This was Shiro's third day being stuck in bed and he was getting restless. He had watched enough tv and reading only made him fall asleep. Shiro could hear Kuroh in the kitchen making some hot tea. 

"Kuroh, do I really have to stay in bed all day today? Can't I walk around campus a little bit?"

"Not right now. We'll see how you're feeling this afternoon, then maybe you can go outside"

"Can I go to my favorite spot on the roof?!" Shiro asked hopefully, but followed it with a surge of rough coughs.

"Absolutely not. Its too drafty and cold up there"

"Uuh, Kuroh..." Shiro hung his head and pouted. "...I'm so bored. I hate being stuck in bed by myself." 

He had already spent enough time in his life alone and entertaining himself inside that air balloon. He enjoyed being around people again now and having a role in other's lives.

Kuroh was finishing up Shiro's tea and getting his morning medicine ready. He gathered it together and brought it over sitting down next to Shiro. Shiro looked so pitiful snuggled up in bed in his pajamas. "I tell you what. How about I stay with you in bed for a while. Would that cheer you up some?"

Shiro smiled. "Yes, I'd enjoy your company, but I don't want to get you sick too." 

"I'll be fine. At this point you shouldn't be contagious. Here, take your medicine." Kuroh gave him his pills along with the mug of hot tea and honey with lemon to help sooth his cough. As Shiro sipped on his tea, Kuroh climbed over him to take a spot next to him. Once Kuroh settled in, Shiro put his tea aside and brought himself into Kuroh's chest and got comfortable. "Mmmm, this is nice." He wrapped one arm around Kuroh to hold him close. Kuroh bent down to place a kiss on Shiro's warm head. 

"I'm sorry you are sick. But the more you rest the sooner you will get better." 

"I'm just so tired of feeling sick. My body is tired and my head hurts. and I can't stop coughing..."

Shiro whined has he turned his face into Kuroh for comfort.

Kuroh wrapped an arm around Shiro to pull him in closer. "Maybe I can do something else to make you feel better" Kuroh whispered into Shiro's ear. Shiro liked the sound of that. "Oh? What do you have in mind?"

Kuroh bent down and gently pulled Shiro's head back. He kissed his lips lightly a few times, gently and quickly, making sure not to upset his breathing. "Roll over for me"

Shiro gladly did as he was told and rolled over onto his stomach. Kuroh shifted to lean over him. He began to massage Shiro's shoulders. "Mmm, that feels amazing, Kuroh." Shiro's shoulders and neck were so tight from his coughing and sore muscles.

Kuroh leaned down to place gentle kisses on the back of Shiro's neck. Shiro felt goosebumps rise on his neck and arms. Kuroh trailed his kisses over to the side of Shiro's neck and up below his ear. He moved his hands lower to massage Shiro's back and hips. Shiro shifted his hips up higher to give Kuroh better access to his body. Kuroh's strong warm hands felt so good on his body. He loved feeling Kuroh's weight on top of him too. Kuroh slid Shiro's shirt up partially, he bent down to kiss his lower back. He kissed a line up Shiro spine leaving chills and more goosebumps behind. Shiro was humming with delight. This was such a nice relief compared to being stuck in his bed coughing and sneezing. Kuroh slid his hands back down to slip them under Shiro's pants. He lightly squeezed and massaged Shiro's ass. Shiro bit down on his bottom lip. He liked where this was going. 

Kuroh sat up and motioned for Shiro to turn back over. Shiro read his signals loud and clear and turned to lay on his back. Kuroh leaned over top of him, his dark hair hanging down to brush against Shiro's body. Shiro looked up into Kuroh's eyes. "You're so handsome". Shiro reached both his hands up to cup Kuroh's face. Kuroh bent down to kiss Shiro's lips again and then again. He laid down on top of him and nuzzled his face into Shiro's neck tickling him with his nose. Shiro giggled "No Kuroh! you'll make me start coughing again!" Kuroh smiled and kissed him one more time before sitting up. 

"Don't worry, I'll make you do something other than cough". Kuroh said softly. He straddled his legs over Shiro and positioned himself above his hips. Kuroh began to roll his hips forward and back, sliding his groin over Shiro's hardening erection. Shiro inhaled sharply. He good feel the pressure from Kuroh's body creating wonderful friction. Kuroh leaned down closer to whisper into Shiro's ear. "Do you like this?"

"Mmm, yes...ooh Kuroh..." Shiro moaned and lifted a hand to touch the side of Kuroh's face. Kuroh licked Shiro's neck followed by a bite to his ear. He continued rocking his hips forward grinding down harder on to Shiro. Shiro moaned through his pleasure, arching himself up into Kuroh trying to create as much contact as he could. Kuroh's warm breath on his neck ran chills up and down his spine. Shiro could feel the sensation rising in his belly. Before he knew it, he was coming. He came harder than expected with a moan that sounded more like a howl. Shiro's eyes were shut tight as he rode out his waves of pleasure.  
As he calmed his breathing, Shiro felt a warm wetness across his belly. He opened his eyes to see Kuroh licking himself clean. Once finished, Kuroh brought a hand to Shiro's head and ran his fingers through his hair. "How are you feeling? Better than before?"

"Mmm, ah Kuroh. That was perfect. I feel so relaxed and happy now. Thank you, Kuroh!" Shiro reached forward to wrap his arms around Kuroh and pull him close.

Kuroh smiled "Glad I could help." He kissed his cheek. 

"Mmm, I'm really tired now though. I don't think I can stay awake much longer". Shiro was already drowsy from his cold medicine, and now after Kuroh's treatment he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Get some sleep, love. I will lay here with you and keep you company"

Shiro cuddled up closely to Kuroh. Maybe staying in bed today wouldn't be so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this pretty quickly, so I apologize if it reads a little choppy. I originally started writing this to go with my other shiro/kuroh story, "call it true love?". But as I was writing, it started to flow much better with this story. So I changed it up. Please forgive me if I got the surnames wrong in this story! I'm still learning about the correct Japanese honorifics and surnames.   
> Enjoy!

Kuroh was suddenly awake, but his eyes were still closed. He could tell it was still dark. What time was it? It had to be very early in the morning still. He felt so comfortable in his bed, the blankets wrapped around him just right. He also felt something wrapped underneath his arm reaching over his side. Kuroh shifted a little and felt it move with him, along with a warm weight behind him. It was Shiro. Shiro was cuddled up to his back, spooning Kuroh with his arm over him. When Kuroh moved, he felt Shiro's arm tighten across his chest pulling him closer. Shiro's head bent down slightly to nuzzle his nose into the back of Kuroh's neck. The feeling of Shiro's breath on his neck sent goosebumps across Kuroh's shoulders and back. Kuroh gasped a little and let out a soft sigh. Kuroh tiled his head down to give Shiro more room to rest his face. The movement made Shiro stir. He hummed softly and and took a deep breath, inhaling Kuroh's scent. Kuroh's hair smelled light and clean, and it felt soft against his skin. Shiro lifted his face slightly, eyes still closed, and began to plant small, gentle kisses to the back of Kuroh's neck. More goosebumps. 

Kuroh slowly opened his eyes and continued to lay there, enjoying Shiro's exploration of his neck. Mmm, it felt so nice. He felt Shiro move up from his neck to lightly blow in his ear. "Ah!" Kuroh immediately brought his shoulder up to his ear. "Shiro!" Kuroh titled his head away in reaction. Shiro giggled and opened his eyes. "Ah, so you are awake then". He leaned in to kiss Kuroh's shoulder. Kuroh rolled onto his back so he could face him. Shiro lifted himself up slightly on one arm so he could look down into Kuroh's blue eyes. "You're so beautiful". Kuroh reached his arms forward to place Shiro's face between his hands and pull him down closer to him. "You're the beautiful one, even if you are ridiculous sometimes." Kuroh trailed his fingers down Shiro's face, dragging his thumb across his lips. The look in Kuroh's eyes made Shiro's heart speed up. He turned his face to kiss the inside of Kuroh's palm. Kuroh leaned in to kiss Shiro's cheek, then turned his face to look at him again. Less than a second past before their lips were meeting and their arms were pulling them towards each other. 

Shiro rolled on top of Kuroh straddling him. His heart was pounding, he was drowning in Kuroh's kisses. Kuroh kissed with such purpose and control. Shiro loved how dominate his kisses could be. He felt like Kuroh's lips were drawing him in, pulling him closer with each kiss. Kuroh's lips were soft and fuller than he had expected. Shiro loved how they felt pressed up against his own. Kissing him felt like taking gulps of fresh air. 

Kuroh lifted his body to press up into Shiro. He loved feeling Shiro's weight on top of him. He was becoming more and more addicted to his kisses. Before, Shiro's kisses were more teasing and playful. Kuroh could feel the slight grin Shiro had on his lips. But now Shiro was kissing with urgency and need, but also gently and sweetly. Shiro would keep his lips touching Kuroh's even in between kisses. His kisses were so intimate and honest, which made Kuroh's heart melt inside. 

Kuroh started to sit up and moved Shiro to sit in his lap. Shiro slid his fingers through Kuroh's hair cradling his head between his hands. Shiro paused his kisses to take a breath and leaned his forehead against Kuroh's. They looked into each others eyes, Kuroh felt like Shiro was looking right into his heart, filling it up, moving in and making it his. Kuroh leaned in to rest his face on Shiro's chest. He could feel Shiro's heart beating, it was racing. Shiro wrapped his arms around Kuroh and held him there. "Kuroh. Thank you." Kuroh lifted his head to look up at him. "Thank you for what?"

"For being with me. After I've left so many times. I've been such a coward in my past, I don't deserve to have your loyalty, your love." 

"Shiro, don't say such things. You are not a coward. You came back like you promised and now you are here with me."

Shiro held onto Kuroh even tighter and leaned down to gently kiss his lips. "Yes and you're here with me. I never want to leave you again."

"You better not! If you leave, I'll be forced to find you again and I'll be very angry." 

Shiro giggled slightly, maybe even nervously. He definitely didn't want to be on Kuroh's kill list again. "I would rather die again before choosing to leave you."

"I'd prefer it if you did neither." 

"What would you prefer me do, Kuroh?"

"Marry me. Be with me and let me protect you and take care of you". 

Shiro pulled back in surprise. Did Kuroh just...?

"Kuroh... you want me to marry you?"

"Yes. The thought of a life without you is unacceptable. I want to be by your side and be with you forever."

Shiro just starred at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kuroh started to fidget a little and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Should I not have told you this? Do you feel differently?"

"No! No! No! I'm just surprised. I wasn't expecting this. I would love to marry you." Shiro replied with a large grin spreading across his face. "Now I can call you my wife and mean it". Shiro gave a playful wink. 

"Wait... what? How am I the wife?"

"Yes, you will be my beautiful wife, my Kuroh-chan, my Kasan. You'll be... Kuroh Weissman or Weissman Kuroh? My surname is German after all."

"Stop!"

" I could call you Isana Kuroh, is that more appealing?"

"Why am I the one changing my name? You could be Yatogami Yashiro, or Adolf Yatogami. Whichever you prefer."

Shiro laughed. "Ha ha! We can call each other whatever you want. I'm just excited to marry you!" Shiro smiled and gently pushed Kuroh back down onto the bed. He snuggled up against his chest. "Mmmm. My Kuroh-chan." 

Kuroh sighed but smiled. He laid there with Shiro resting on his chest breathing steadily. Kuroh rested his hand on Shiro's head and combed his fingers through his silver hair. Wait... was Shiro asleep already?? Kuroh silently laughed and thought to himself "My crazy Shiro-chan".


End file.
